


Kaoottinen juhla-ilta

by pellavahomo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellavahomo/pseuds/pellavahomo
Summary: Narcissa Black on sodan jälkeen päätynyt Taikaministeriön järjestämään juhlaan naisystävänsä, Rosalindin, raahaamana. Ja koska mitä Taikaministeriön juhlat olisivat ilman draamaa ja ongelmia, tulee Narcissa yllättäen tapaamaan kasan ihmisiä menneisyydestä.Eli siis Narcissa / OC fanfiction, jossa kuvittelen, että kaikki lempihahmoni ovat a)elossa, ja b) homoja.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Vuosittainen Taikaministeriön järjestämä kohu juhla oli vihdoin koittanut. Ei sillä että sitä monet olisivat odottaneet. Varsinkaan Narcissa Black. Gaala illalliset, sekä seurapiiri juhlat vielä menivät, mutta hän ei uskonut, että oli suostunut mihinkään mihin liittyi Taikaministeriö. Toki voidaan sanoa, että sodan jälkeen Taikaministeriön korruptoituneisuus oli vähentynyt huomattavasti, ei sillä, että Narcissa siihen kylläkään luottaisi. Silti hän, stereotypisissä Luihuisen väreissä, vihreässä ihonmyötäisessä mekossaan, ja hopeisissa koruissaan, oli täällä.

Sen siitä sai, kun kumppanina oli yli-innokas korpinkynsi. Rosalind oli vaahdonnut juhlasta jo muutaman kuukauden; keitä sinne tulisi, mitä siellä olisi ruokana, ja miten heidän täytyi osallistua. 

Rosalind oli myöskin päättänyt olla stereotyyppinen entinen Tylypahkalainen, ja oli pukeutunut tummansiniseen, korpinkynsi kun oli. Narcissa hymyili itselleen. Alunperin Rosalind oli suunnitellut suoristavansa tuuhean kiharat hiuksensa, mutta Narcissa oli saanut hänet pitämään normaalit ruskeat kiharansa, joihin Narcissa vähän väliä upotti kätensä. 

Itse asiassa nainen oli juuri nytkin tutkimassa kädellään Rosalindin tuuhdeiden hiuksien kiemuroita. Se rauhoitti Narcissaa, sai hänet tuntemaan tilanteen todelliseksi.

Narcissa heräsi ajatuksistaan kun tunsi käsien löytävän tiensä lantiolleen, ja mulkaisi pidempää naista pudistaen päätään. ”Rosalind, tämä on julkinen tilaisuus”, hän sanoi kohottaen toista kulmaansa tanssijoita kohti, joihin muun muassa itse Poika joka eli, oli liittynyt.

”Ei se sinua viimeksi haitannut”, Rosalind hymähti leikkisästi painautuen takaapäin kiinni luihuiseen. Narcissa puri huultaan kommentille, viimeisin julkinen tilaisuus joissa he olivat olleet oli juuri eräs seurapiiri juhla. Mielenkiinto kuuntelemaan kenestä Rita Luodiko oli kirjoittanut jonain päivänä, ei ollut hirveän suuri. Täten kaksi naista olivat siirtyneet takahuoneeseen “keskustelemaan parisuhteensa laadusta”. Toisin sanoen Rosalind oli köyttänyt Narcissan kädet kiinni naulakkoon, ja laittanut hänet anelemaan armoa.

”Lopeta!” Narcissa tiuskaisi, ehkä hieman liian tiukasti, puna selvästi loistaen kasvoiltaan. Hänen suunnitelmiinsa ei kuulunut varastohuoneessa oleilu, ja Rosalindin keho tuntui jo muutenkin liian kuumalta ollakseen soveliasta, Narcissan selkään. 

Rosalind nosti kätensä ilmaan antautumisen merkiksi, ja otti hyvin pienen askeleen taaksepäin. 

”Mitä helvettiä?” Narcissa puuskahti kääntyen naisystävänsä suuntaan, nostaen kätensä löysästi tämän olkapäille. Nainen ei osannut selvästikään päättää mitä halusi.

”Se olit sinä joka sanoit lopeta?” Rosalind yritti hämmentyneenä puolustaa itseään jään sinisiä silmiä vastaan. Siinä hän kyllä hävisi. Samalla tavalla kuin Narcissa hävisi katsoessaan tummanruskeisiin silmiin, unohtaen kaiken muun. 

”Kuka nyt sitä tosissaan ottaa?!” Narcissa päti, hän ei muistanut kertaakaan jolloin Lucius olisi lopettanut, tosin hän tiesi sen olevan usein leikkiä. Ei aina, usein. Jossain mielensä sopukoissa hän tiesi mitä Rosalind ajatteli, mutta ei silti halunnut kuulla naisen vastausta. 

”Kaikki, kaikki rakas, kaikki”, Rosalind sanoi pehmeästi, ohjaten yhden hiuskiehkuran Narcissan korvan taakse. Rosalind tiesi. Tai ainakin vaikutti siltä, että hän tiesi. Puristaen käsiänsä yhteen pidemmän naisen niskan takana, hän huokaisi.

”Lucius ei”.

”Narcissa, rakas, kulta, se ei ole normaalia”, kuiskasi Rosalind naisen korvaan kietoen kätensä uudestaan tämän ympärille. Ele oli tällä kertaa enemmän lohduttava kuin mitään muuta. Se kävi Narcissalle.

”Se on normaalia, sinä et ole ikinä ollut naimisissa, mistä sinä voisit mahdollisesti tietää mitä minä tunnen ja mikä on normaalia avioliitossa?” Narcissa mumisi, hän voisi taistella aiheesta vaikka kuinka kauan, mutta hänellä ei ollut mitään ongelmaa tehdä sitä kietoutuneena Rosalindin käsivarsiin. 

Lucius oli kunnon mies, heidän liittonsa oli järjestetty, toki, mutta tarkoittiko se automaattisesti, että Lucius oli ylimmän luokan kusipää? Hyvin mahdollista, sitä hän tosiaan saattoi olla.

“Kaikki hyvin?” Rosalind kysyi jättäen kokonaan Narcissan aiemman puheen huomiotta, antaen toisen kätensä vaellella Narcissan vaaleissa hiuksissa. Narcissa nyökkäsi, ja peitteli hymyään. Nainen oli tottunut olemaan hyvä vaimo, peittämään tunteensa. Rosalind teki siitä hyvin vaikeaa. Sekin kävi Narcissalle. Merlinin kiitos Rosalind ei osannut lukea ajatuksia, siitä vahingoniloisesta hymystä ei ikinä tulisi loppua.


	2. Traagisia tapaamisia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ei olisi tarpeeksi dramaattista ellei heti toisessa luvussa tavattaisi jo ihmisiä.

Narcissa avasi silmänsä silittäessään Rosalindin niskahiuksia, ja näki hahmon lähestyvän heitä. Taikaministeri. Kukas muukaan.

”Kingsley Shackles, mikä mukava yllätys”, Narcissa kommentoi tutulla kylmän sävyisellä äänellään, antaessaan myös naisystävänsä kääntyä taikaministerin puoleen. Nainen kohotti kulmakarvaansa nykyiselle taikaministerille, ja tunsi Rosalindin käden vyötäröllään.

“Rouva Malfoy, hyvä tavata teitä näin velvollisuuksien ulkopuolellakin”, Kingsley sanoi hymyillen, mutta Narcissa tiesi että se oli tekaistu hymy. He eivät olleet hirveän hyvissä väleissä, nyt, eivätkä varmaan ikinä. Se kävi Narcissalle. Eivät häntä nuo taikaministeriön hämärähommat hirveästi kiinnostanut. Sinä päivänä, kun Taikaministeriöstä tulisi täysin korruptoitumaton, jakaisi Narcissa kaikki varansa hyväntekeeväisyyteen. Rosalind jaksoi muistuttaa, että tulevassa on toivo, ja varmasti joku sodassa olleista entisistä Tylypahkalaisista haluaisi muuttaa maailmaa. Kysymyksenä on, pystyykö kukaan niin täydelliseen puhdistustyöhön?

”Se on Black nykyään”, Rosalind sanoi siristäen silmiään ja tiukentaen suojelevaa otettaan naisystävästään. Narcissa hymyili vienosti. Vaikka hän ei sitä ikinä Rosalindille muöntäisikään, hän nautti tuosta ylisuojelevuuden kuohusta, jota Rosalind ajoi eteenpäin. Rosalindille Narcissa väitti tämän olevan aivan sietämätöntä. Kingsleyn silmät käväisivät nopeasti naisten läheisessä asennossa, ja hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti.

”Kuinka mukavaa, en tiennytkään”, Kingsley hymyili väkinäisesti ja laski kätensä, kun Narcissa ei tehnyt elettäkään kätelläkseen häntä. Ja hänestä taikaministeri, hah. Toki mies ei virassa varmaan hirveän kauan ajatellut pysyä, näin ainakin usea toivoi. Narcissa mukaan lukien.

”Voi en olettanutkaan että arvon taikaministeri vaivautuisi sellaista tietämään”, Vaaleahiuksinen sanoi kallistaen päätään ja kohottaen kulmakarvaansa. Kingsley nielaisi ja nyökkäsi, katsellen hieman ympärilleen. Tämä olisi voinut varmaan olla mukavaakin keskustelua, jos vain Narcissa itse haluaisi. Hän ei halunnut. Yllättävää, hyvin.

“Aikooko arvon taikaministeri seisoskella siinä koko illan?” Rosalind kysyin selvästi tekaistun hymyn avulla. Kingsley kohotti kulmiaan, ei ilmeisesti hirveän otettuna kommentista. Narcissaa ei haitannut, eikä varmaankaan Rosalinida myöskään. 

Narcissa vain toivoi juttelun pysyvän lyhyenä. Jos oli pakko taikaministerille puhua, sen voisi tehdä vain muutamalla lauseella. Muun voi jättää sanomatta.

“Toivottavasti näemme tulevaisuudessa”, Kingsley mutisi poistuen kohteliaasti, ja heilauttaen kättään.

“Toivottavasti emme”, Narcissa lisäsi, heilauttaen, toivon mukaan, hyvästiksi. Nyt taikaministeristäkin oli selvitty. Ei kai nyt muita Narcissa olettanut täällä olevan. Sellaisia ainakaan, jotka haluaisivat puhua hänelle hirveän paljon. Loppuilta saataisiin siis viettää rauhassa. Mieluiten runsaan viinivalikoiman kera, kyseessä oli silti Taikaministeriön juhlat.

”Mainitsinko jo miten hankala osaat olla?” Narcissa huokaisi, kun Rosalind alkoi taas kehräämään hänen korvansa juuressa. ”Ehkä minun olisikin pitänyt olla Luihuinen”, Rosalind kuiskasi liu’uttaen kättänsä Narcissan vyötäröltä tämän kaulaan. Se olisikin ollut kiinnostavaa. Tosin, jos Narcissa nyt tarkasti mietti, hän pystyi havaita Rosalindissa sen Luihuisille ominaisen oveluuden. 

Korpinkynsi nainen silti oli, varmasti. Ei ehkä tyyppiä ketä Narcissa yleensä tapailisi. Rikas ja puhdasverinen Rosalind kyllä oli, liikkui vain hirman eri piireissä kuin Narcissa. Ei sillä että tämä varsinaisesti oli haitannut, puhdasveriset Luihuiset kotirouvat olivat taakka jos jotain. 

”Hyvin mahdollisesti”, Narcissa huokaisi yrittäen pitää ajatuksiaan kasassa. Okklumeusta harjoittavat toivottavasti olivat kaukana. Voi luoja mitä Narcissa antaisi Rosalindin tehdä hänelle jos nainen vielä kauan jatkaisi. Vaaleahiuksinen yritti sinnitellä pieniä hetkiä kerrallaan.

Ei sillä että sitä piti kestää kauan. Rosalind oli löytänyt uuden asian innostua, ja tökki nyt Narcissan olkapäätä kuin viimeistä päivää. Narcissa nosti ärsyyntyneen katseensa, Rosalind varmasti tiesi muitakin, sivistyneempiä tapoja saada huomio.

Ja sitten hän näki Rosalindin suunnitelmallisen ilmeen, siitä ei ikinä seuraa mitään hyvää. Rosalind osoitti tummahiuksista naista, joka puhui niin kutsutulle kultaiselle triolle. Aluksi ei Narcissa tajunnut, mitä Rosalind oikein tarkoitti, kultainen trio nyt aina oli kaikissa yleellisyysjulissa. Lopulta se valkeni.

“Pakoon”, sanoi Narcissa hyvin määrätietoisesti tuijottaessaan naisystäväänsä silmiin. Rosalind pudisti päätään ja yritti elehtiä käsillään, surkealla lopputuloksella. 

“Merlin Cissy, nainen on siskosi, ei hän sinua murhaa”, Rosalind puuskahti käytännössä huutaen viimeiset sanat. Narcissa ei varsinaisesti syyttänyt häntä siitä, olihan Narcissa itse selittänyt koko heidän yhdessäolo aikansa miten haluaisi korjata välinsä siskoonsa, ja koko perheeseensä. Mitä tuli murhaamiseen, ei Luihuinen olisi yhtään ihmeissään, varmaan ei ollut siskonsa lempi ihminen. Varsinkaan sodan jälkeen. Niin monta ihmisiä kuoli, niin monta. Vaikkei suinkaan Narcissan omasta kädestä, oli hän silti tukenut kyseistä ideologiaa liian kauan.

Voi Merlin mikä katumus. 

“Murhaamista en ajatellut en, pieni puhuttelu saattaisi toki olla paikallaan”.

Narcissa tunsi sydämensä pysähtyvän lauseen kuultuaan, ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Kuuluisan jääkuningattaren ei pitäisi näyttää näitä tunteita näin avoimesti. Luihuinen todella toivoi, että oli väärässä, mutta Rosalindin onnellisen, mutta silti hieman syyllisen ilmeen perusteella Narcissa pystyi hyvin kuvittelemaan kenelle ääni kuului.

“Dromeda”, Narcissa hengähti, puristaen Rosalindin kättä mahdollisesti kuolioon saakka. Hän ei uskaltanut ottaa askelta eteenpäin, entä jos heidän välinsä olivat korjaamattomat?

“Cissy”, Nainen sanoi silmät kyynelissä, kävellen varovaisin askelin lähelle siskoaan. Narcissa puri huultaan miettiessään vaihtoehtojaan.


	3. Surut ja menot

Rosalind ei hirveästi kyseisiä vaihtoehtoja antanut, työntäessään Narcissan käytännössä siskonsa syliin. Narcissa jäätyi tästä täysin. Hän ei ollut varma olisiko nyt aika laittaa jääkuningattaren maski, vai antautua tunteille. Andromeda ei asiaa kauaa miettinyt, vaan lukitsi kätensä siskonsa ympärille. Narcissa henkäisi kevyesti, hän oli ajatellut miten tämä hetki menisi monta kymmentä vuotta. Siitä asti, kun Dromeda karkasi Tedin kanssa, oli Narcissa miettinyt heidän seuraavaa tapaamista. Pari ensimmäistä vuotta hän oli täynnä inhoa ja vihaa, mutta lopulta tunteet kääntyivät kaipuuksi ja suruksi.

Varovaisesti Narcissa kietoi omat kätensä siskonsa ympärille ja räpytteli kyyneliään mahdollisimman nopeaan pois.

”Olen pahoillani”, nainen kuiskasi purressaan poskeensa ettei näyttäisi yhtään enempää tunteitaan.

”Kauan sitten anteeksi annettu”, Dromeda huokaisi ja työnsi Narcissan hieman kauemmaksi itsestään tarkastellakseen naista. Narcissa hymyili vienosti pyyhkiessään kyyneliä siskonsa kasvoilta.

”Ei ehkä kaikki”, Andromeda sanoi painottavasti nostaen toista kulmaansa. Narcissan katse valahti nopeasti jalkoihinsa. Hän oli tietoinen tekemistään huonoista valinnoista, sekä niiden toteuttamisesta. 

Kuolonsyöjien ideologia oli melko kaukana oikeasta, ihan täysin sama mistä näkökulmasta sitä katsoi. Narcissa käytti usein tekosyynä kasvatusta ja perhettään, mutta tiesi sen olevan täysin huuhaata. Andromeda oli ollut tarpeeksi fiksu lähteäkseen, ja kasvattaakseen omat ajatuksensa. Samoin Sirius, vaikka hän olikin vienyt koko homman vielä kauemmaksi. Miksei Narcissa ollut sitä tehnyt? Nuorena, silloin kun hän ei vielä kokenut sosiaalista painetta puhdasveristen kotivaimojen puolelta. Eroaminen Luciuksesta oli ollut yhtä painajaista. Jokainen kotirouva vuorotellen oli tullut Narcissan ovelle pahoittelemaan ja yrittämään muuttaa naisen mieltä. Nykyäänkin Narcissa oli täysin tietoinen mitä tapahtui kun hän käveli ohi, kasa elämäänsä kyllästyneitä kotivaimoja juoruili selän takana.

Sitten tietenkin vielä oli itse Pimeyden lordi- Tiedät-kai-kuka. Narcissa oli yrittänyt jo kauan lakata arvonimen käyttöä, mutta Tiedät-kai-kuka tuntui pitkästyttävän… pitkältä. Eikä hän todellakaan ollut lausumassa sen pahuuden nimeä ääneen, sen verran hän oli oppinut asuessaan Kuolonsyöjien keskuudessa. 

Dromeda kohotti siskonsa leukaa kädellään. Narcissa kohtasi hellän katseen. Se oli hämmentävää, Dromeda oli niin paljon Bellan kaltainen piirteiltään. Luonteeltaan taas täysin vastakohta. Ainakin nykyään, Narcissa pohti. Nuorempana he olivat kuin kaksi marjaa.

”Kaikki on hyvin-”, Andromeda kuiskasi vieden kättään Narcissan vaaleiden hiusten läpi, ennen kuin karaisi kurkkuaan ja päästi irti siskostaan.

”Puhumme tästä myöhemmin, mutta päällisin puolin, ei ole yhtään mitään hätää, kaikki on hyvin Cissy”, Dromeda toisti hymyillen lämpimästi. Lämpimämmin kuin Narcissa ansaitsisi.

Vaaleahiuksinen nyökkäsi varovasti. ”Kiitos”, hän mumisi pyyhkiessään nyt omia kyyneleitään. Dromeda vain pudisti päätään, mahdollisesti huvittuneena. Narcissa oletti tämän johtuvan omasta maineestaan, ei ollut hänen tapaistaan puhjeta itkuun keskellä julkista maisemaa, etenkään Taikaministeriön juhlissa. 

”Kukas sinä olet”, Dromeda vihdoin kiinnitti huomiota Rosalindiin, joka seisoi hymyillen vienosti taustalla. Viattomasti seisoikin, ihan kuin ei olisi juuri kuullut hyvin yksityistä keskustelua sisarusten välillä.

Nainen astui eteenpäin ja ojensi kätensä.   
”Rosalind Dolohov, olen siskosi-” Rosalind katsahti Narcissaan kysyvällä katseella, ja sitten Andromedaan, ennen kuin jatkoi; ”ystävä, mukava tutustua”. Narcissa toki arvosti Rosalindin yritystä, mutta jokin naisen esittelyssä nosti yllättävän halun kuristaa joku. Joku joka oli lähellä. Mahdollisesti Rosalind. 

Andromeda tarttui ojennettuun käteen, ”Andromeda Tonks, omaa sukua Black, kuten varmaankin jo tiedät”, hän esittäytyi hymyssä suin. Dolohovit olivatkin melko kuuluisa puhdasverinen velhoperhe, joista suurin osa suvusta lajiteltiin Korpinkynteen, joten Narcissa oli melko varma, että Dromeda oli kuullut nimen aiemminkin.

”Vai että Dolohov? Mistäs te tunnette toisenne?” Andromeda uteli. Kuten arvattu, Dolohov tosiaan oli tuttu suku Dromedalle.

”Tapasimme itse asiassa juuri samankaltaisissa juhlissa, sen jälkeenkin sattumalta muutamaan kertaan seurapiiriasioissa”, Narcissa selitti nojautuen samalla Rosalindiin. 

He todella olivat tavanneet juuri tälläisissä, mitään sanomattomissa seurapiiri juhlissa. Narcissa oli oleillut parvekkeella melkein koko juhlan ajan, kunnes Rosalind oli saapunut kyselemään. Aluksi oli nuorin Blackin sisaruksista ajatellut sen olevan täysin idioottimaista, eikä ollut suostunut vastaamaan mihinkään. Rosalind oli tarjonnut punaviiniä, ja naiset olivat alkaneet juttelemaan. He olivat törmänneet toisiinsa sen jälkeen muutamassa muussakin seurapiiri tapahtumassa. Tosin Rosalind oli jälkeenpäin myöntänyt, että hän tosiaan oli etsinyt Narcissan käsiinsä itse, sattumalla ei ollut asian kanssa mitään tekemistä. 

Noin neljännellä kerralla oli Narcissa (niin yllättävää kuin se olikin) tehnyt aloitteen. Ottanut punaviinilasin toisen kädestä ja kurottautunut painaessaan heidän huulensa yhteen.

”Ja minä kun luulin että inhosit seurapiiri tilaisuuksia”, Andromeda mainitsi huvittuneena, vilkaisten samalla nopeasti Rosalindin suuntaan. Narcissa myönsi hän oli pienestä lähtien inhonnut tätä. Tunteidensa piilottamista, julkisesti näytillä olemista. Tuntui kuin häntä tuomittaisiin ja tuijotettaisiin kuin mitäkin lihanpalaa. Ällöttävää. 

”Black, Malfoy, uudestaan Black, julkiset tilaisuudet ovat pakollisia minulle”, Narcissa sanoi närkästyneenä. Rosalind kikatti vieressä, ja ansaitsi (taas vaihteeksi) leikkimielisen läimäyksen.

”Malfoysta puheenollen, onko tuo Draco?” Dromeda kysäisi siristäessään silmiä vaaleahiuksiselle nuorelle miehelle, joka keikaroi muutaman naisen kanssa hieman kauempana. Narcissa tunnisti oman poikansa, tottahan tuo.

”Joku voisi toki takoa siihenkin poikaan hieman järkeä”, Rosalind pyöräytti silmiään. Andromeda naurahti. Narcissan läimäisi molempia naisia kevyesti, ”Draco on oikein-” 

“Täysi kusipää?” Andromeda mainitsi, ansaiten mulkauksen ja uuden läimäyksen siskoltaan.  
”Itsekeskeinen idiootti?” Rosalind jatkoi silmäillen kyseistä nuorta miestä, vieläkin keikaroimassa, samalla kuin siemaili läpikuultavasta viinilasistaan punaviiniä. ”Vihjailetko tuolla jotain?” Narcissa uteli kylmän viileällä äänellä kääntyessään brunettea kohti. 

”Olet hyvä noita, äiti, ja ylipäätään, sielu, mutta”,   
”Mutta?”  
”Oletko sattunut tapaamaan poikasi?”  
”Kukaan ei uskaltaisi kyseenalaistaa Malfoyden arvoja”.  
”Minulla on omat mietteeni, luulen olevani turvassa”.

”Sitä paitsi”, Rosalind jatkoi vieden kätensä luihuisen vyötärölle, ja vetäen tämän itseään kohti. ”Et ole Malfoy enää”, hän sanoi naisen korvan vieressä. Narcissa hymähti, yrittäen vaikuttaa loukkaantuneelta. Sitä oli vaikeaa tehdä Rosalindin seurassa, varsinkin kun naisen kädet olivat hänen ympärillään.

Narcissa yritti pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta epäonnistui Rosalindin laskiessa päätään pystyäkseen suudella naista.

Dromeda yskäisi heidän vieressään, näyttäen hieman vaivaantuneelta. Narcissa laski hengitystensä lukumäärää, pitäen tällä tavalla punan pois kasvoiltaan. Siis yrittäen. Surkeasti epäonnistuen siinä. 

“Ilmeisesti te ette ole ystäviä”, Hän mainitsi nyökytellessään ystävien kohdalla. Narcissa toivoi että voisi kadota maan alle. 

Bella tiesi Narcissan vaelteluista Tylypahkassa, mutta Dromeda ehti karata sen jästisyntyisen miehen kanssa, ennen kuin Narcissa ehti tajuta omaa, olemustaan, jos näin voi sanoa. Ei sillä, että Narcissa varsinaisesti oletti siskollaan olevan mitään ongelmaa. Tätä ennen ainakaan.

”Ei siinä mitään, te vain itse esittelitte itsenne ystävinä”, Dromeda vilkaisi Rosalindia, joka nyökkäsi haparoiden hiuksiaan.

”Rosalindin vika”, totesi Narcissa ottaen siemauksen punaviinistään omahyväisesti. Hän tunsi Rosalindin puristuksen lanteillaan. Nainen oli varsinainen helvetti vapaana yrittäessään kostaa jotain. Juuri nyt Narcissa ei ollut varma oliko se hyvä vai huono asia. 

”Panikoin, stressaava tilanne”, Rosalind yritti selittää itseään viedessään samalla kostoksi käsiään ympäri Narcissan vartaloa.

”Eikös tästä jo puhuttu”, Narcissa huokaisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kello on puolikolme, syytän kirjotusvirheistä väsymystä ja laiskuutta (aka epämotivoituneisuutta lukea koko homma läpi suurennuslasin kanssa)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjottelen tätä keskellä yötä (yllättävän hyvän bruh) viinin kera kattoen puolella silmällä orphan blackii, en siis lupaa mitään erityisen hyvää, keskittyminen saattaa olla hieman hakoteillä.

Rosalind työnsi vaaleahiuksisen noitansa kylmää tiiliseinää vasten. Narcissa yritti pitää suunsa kiinni, mutta päästi silti pienen voihkaisun, kun Rosalind painoi huulensa tämän kaulalle. Narcissa antoi käsiensä vaellella ympäri toisen noidan vartaloa, takertuen lopulta tämän hiuksiin. Rosalind sujautti oikean jalkansa Narcissan jalkojen väliin, samalla kun painoi heidän huulensa yhteen.

Ei Merlin Narcissasta tuntui että hän saattaisi pyörtyä minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

“Tämä sallittua?” Rosalind kuiskasi Narcissan korvaan kysyvästi. Aina niin huolehtivainen. Sen verran eroa Lucuikseen ainakin. Kaiken muun lisäksi siis. Narcissa nyökkäsi, mutta muisti, että Rosalind odotti verbaalista hyväksymistä. “Sinulle? Aina”, hän vastasi kieputellen naisystävänsä kiharia hiuksia käsissään.

Rosalind otti Narcissan ranteet tiukkaan otteeseen, ja irrotti tämän kädet hiuksistaan. Narcissa vaikeroi, kun Rosalind painoi noidan koko kehollaan tiukasti seinää vasten, ja taivutti tämän kädet juuri pään yläpuolelle. Merlin. 

Narcissa kurottautui, minkä asennossaan pystyi, suutelemaan Rosalindin kaulaa, saaden aikaan niin voihkeen kuin kahdella eri tavalla (huulipuna toisena, toisesta ei puhuta) punertavan väriläiskän naisystävänsä kaulaan. Noita tunsi kynsien painautuvan ihoonsa sattumispisteeseen asti, ja Rosalindin huulet löysivät tiensä takaisin huulille.

Kuja oli tuskin muodollisin paikka tehdä… mitään, mutta juuri tällä hetkellä ei Narcissa siitä piitannut. Eikä oletettavasti Rosalindkaan. Nykyisestä käyttäytymisestä päätellen ainakaan. Tai aikaisemmista kerroista. 

Narcissa liu’utti kätensä tummahiuksisen selkään, sisään kaula-aukosta niin, että pystyi painamaan kynnen jälkensä tämän selkään. Rosalind hätkähti liikkeesta hieman, antaen Narcissalle mahdollisuuden-

”Aahh, anteeksi!” huudahti ääni viistosta kahteen naiseen nähden. Rosalind irtautui Narcissan huulista vetäytyessään taaksepäin. Vaaleahiuksinen Black siristi silmiään nähdäkseen pimeässä. Oven edessä seisoi sekava hiuksinen nuori mies käsi vielä ovenkahvalla.

”Herra Potter”, Narcissa totesi närkästyneenä. Poika seisoi paikallaan suu ammollaan, ja irrotti kätensä oven kahvasta. Raskas metalliovi räsähti kiinni, mahdollisesti mennen lukkoon, saaden nuoren miehen hypähtämään pelästyksestä.

Potter suuntasi katseensa seinään, yrittäen ilmeisesti keksiä tapaa rikkoa kiusallinen hiljaisuus. Toki naisten läheinen asento saattoi hieman suistaa pojan ajatus raiteiltaan. 

“Emme ole tainneet tavata”, Potter nyökkäsi Rosalindin suuntaan, muttei uskaltanut kääntää katsettaan tiiliseinästä, johon Narcissa itse asiassa oli vielä painautunut. Rosalinda oli toki etääntynyt hieman, mutta naisen kädet olivat vielä kiinni puristamassa Narcissan käsiä seinää vasten. Rosalind päästi irti naisen käsistä, köhäisten hieman. 

“Rosalind Dolohov, ja sinut muistankin, Poika joka eli”, Rosalind esittäytyi niin kohteliaasti kuin vain suinkin pystyi, hiukset yltäpäältä sekaisin, ja Narcissan huulipunaa kaulallaan. 

Potter nyökkäsi, ja tuijotti paria hetken. Hyvin pitkän ja epämukavan hetken. Ei sillä että Narcissaa olisi kyseisen nuoren miehen läsnäolo itsessään haitannut, nyt vain oli hyvin huono hetki.

“Oliko sinulla muuta?” Narcissa kysyi tuijottaen nuorta miestä silmiin tarpeeksi kauan tehden hänen olonsa epämukavaksi, ja mahdollisesti tajuamaan, että hän voisi lähteä helvettiin täältä. Velho pudisti päätään ja heilautti kättään, yrittäessään toisella kädellään avata lukkoon menneen oven. Hän hymyili pahoitellen, ennen kuin loitsi oven auki, ja lähti vauhdilla takaisin sisään. 

”Voimme ikuisesti muistaa hetken, jolloin jäimme kiinni Pojalle joka eli”, Rosalind tirskahti, ja ansaitsi hellän läimäyksen poskelle. 

”Pää kiinni ja suutele minua”, Narcissa komensi.

”No siinä käsky jota voin totella”, Rosalind kuiskasi käheällä äänellä vaaleahiuksisen korvaan kaivaen kyntensä naisensa lantioon. Narcissa voihkaisi huulten kohdatessa, ja kiepautti kätensä Rosalindin niskaan tukiessaan itseään. 

Rosalind vei oikean käteensä luihuisen vihreän mekon helman alta Narcissan sisäreidelle naisen kiemurrellessa seinää vasten. Vaaleahiuksinen luihuinen taas kieputteli Rosalindin hiuksia käsissään, vetäen niitä pikkuhiljaa aggressiivisemmin.

”En aatellu tutustuvani tätiini ihan tällä tavalla, mutta käyhän se.”

Molemmat naiset kääntyivät (taas) äänen suuntaan, ja näkivät pinkkihiuksisen puuskupuhin nojailemassa suljettuun oveen omahyväisenä kädet puuskassa.

”Nymphadora”, Narcissa hengähti työntäessään Rosalindin kädet pois keholtaan. Hän katsoi hetken viistossa seisovaa naista. Andyn tytärtä. Jos tämä olisi ollut yhtään normaalimpi (ja yksityisempi tietenkin, tietty maine oli silti pidettävä yllä) tilanne, olisi Narcissa varmaankin kyynelehtinyt vuolaasti. 

”Ihan Tonks käy, kiitos vain,” nainen sanoi piilotellen hymyään ja kikatuksen alkujaan katselemalla hieman muualle. Narcissan kohottaessa kulmaansa Nymphadora viittoi kaulansa suuntaan, ja silmänräpäyksessä luihuisesta tuli hieman liiankin itsetietoinen kaulansa jäljistä. Samoin Rosalindin kaulan jäljistä, kun hän niitä näin nopeasti vilkaisi.

”Rosalind-”, Rosalind oli esittäytymässä, ennen kuon joutui kesketetyksi.

”Dolohov, jepjep, sain kuulla tästä äidiltä muutamaan kertaan pari minuuttia sitte, samoin Harrylta. Jokseenki vaikutatte läheidyydenkaipuisilta”, Nymphadora päästi ilmoille jonkun sarkastisen naurahduksen kuuloisen, joka sai Narcissan haluamaan hautautua maan alle. Tosin, vilkaistessaan Rosalindia, joka yleensä oli melko hyvä tälläisissä tilanteissa, huomasi hän punan paistavan korpinkynnen kasvoilta.

”Miksi tuhlata aikaa?” Narcissa vastasi yksinkertaiseksi, pyyhkien hieman hajamielisen oloisesti huulipunatahroja naisystävänsä kaulasta pois.

Narcissan silmät tapasivat Nymphadoran. Kyllä, hän oli vakaumuksellisesti päättänyt kutsua nuorta naista tämän annetulla nimellä. Tonks. Hmph. 

”Äiti muute oottaa teitä sisällä, suosittelisin liittymään seuraan ennen ku hänki ehtii yllättää teijät tällee, nähdään”, Nymphadora heitti heilauttaessaan kättä lähtönsä merkiksi ja hyppäsi juuri avaamastaan ovesta sisälle.

Narcissa kikatti hiljaisesti ja painoi päänsä naisystävänsä rintaa vasten. Rosalind puri huultaan ettei hymyilisi niin leveästi. Narcissa tiesi mitä Rosalind ajatteli, yleensä Narcissa ei juuri nauranut, saati kikattanut, mutta Rosalindilla oli etuoikeus nähdä hänen kaikki tunteensa, niin huonot kuin hyvätkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja joo, Tonks on tosiaan elossa.

**Author's Note:**

> Apua fanficceja on outoo kirjottaa suomeks. Alotin tätä joskus suomeks enkä sit enää myöhemmi jaksanu kääntää, toivonmukaa tääl on jotaa suomeeki osaavii henkilöitä heh.


End file.
